Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a notification and alarm system and method to monitor the temperature of refrigerated and frozen foods in order to prevent spoilage while eliminating unnecessary false alarms caused by temperature variations within the refrigeration monitored environment, and specifically to a refrigerated food temperature responsive alarm system and method that includes a food specific thermal energy properties monitoring software program eliminating false alarms.
Description of Related Arts
The remote monitoring of refrigerated foods to prevent spoilage is well known in the prior art. Refrigeration unit internal temperature sensors mounted within refrigerators containing food products that require refrigeration (often below 41° F. or freezing temperatures) can provide periodic information to remotely located computers and work stations that include alarms to notify remote observers that a particular refrigeration unit and the temperature inside exceed some threshold value such as 41° F. that could endanger or spoil the food contained in the refrigeration unit.
While this information is very helpful to prevent food spoilage, because of momentary or short time temperature fluctuations within any particular refrigeration unit, monitoring and handling false alarms can be very costly for large organizations that have numerous refrigeration units. For example, a defrost cycle can result in a 3 to 5° F. rise in internal temperature of a refrigeration unit for a short period of time. Some temperature fluctuations within a single refrigeration unit will not cause food spoilage based on the type of food, the food packaging, the temperature change in the refrigeration unit, and the time period involved. It is not uncommon for a refrigeration unit to go through some type of internal process that may cause a momentary or very short period of time elevation of the temperature inside the refrigeration unit above a threshold alarm value. If someone accidentally leaves a refrigeration unit door open for an excessive time, there will be a momentary rise in the temperature inside the refrigeration unit until the open door error is determined. Many of these situations cause a rise in temperature that is not harmful to the stored food and, therefore, results in a false alarm, rising to a nuisance.
The refrigeration remote sensing and alarm system to protect refrigerated foods is an extremely important system to protect against food spoilage for large organizations that are responsible for food products to be safely consumed by the public. However, false alarms based on a refrigeration unit that exceeds a threshold value for a period of time which does not affect the safety of the food product being refrigerated can be very expensive in terms of the monitoring and alarm system operations.
The remote refrigerated food sensor and alarm system described by the invention herein is purposed to eliminate or greatly reduce false alarms that may arise from temperature variations in a refrigeration unit that would not cause spoilage or affect the safety of the food stored therein.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of food preparation and packaging processes in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.